


Doctor Who - H2, Oh

by TessCarlisle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intergalaktische Reisen, Risse im Vortex und eine Zeitagentin, die Schlimmeres verhindern soll. Auf seiner vorherbestimmten Reise durch die Zeit, muss der Zehnte Doctor einen unfreiwilligen Umweg in Kauf nehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Eins

Mein Magen rebelliert, als ich mit dem Bauchnabel voran durch den Zeit-Vortex gezerrt werde. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und mein Gehirn drückt unangenehm schmerzvoll gegen meine Schädeldecke. Mir entwischt ein Keuchen, als der blaue Wirbel mich kurz darauf freigibt und ich mich in einem schummrig beleuchteten Kontrollraum materialisiere.  
Die Eigenbewegung meines Körpers lässt mich stolpern, noch während ich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnehme. Ich falle, doch schlanke Arme schließen sich um meinen Körper bevor ich zu Boden gehe. Ich blicke auf und sehe in das verdutzte Gesicht eines Zeitreisenden.  
»Hi!«, sage ich fröhlich und richte mich wieder zu voller Größe auf, bemerke jedoch, dass mein Gegenüber trotzdem einen ganzen Kopf größer ist als ich.  
»Hallo«, sagt nun auch der Besitzer der Zeitmaschine, in die ich mich soeben geschickt habe, sieht dabei jedoch nicht minder verwirrt aus, wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden.  
»Danke für's Auffangen«, sage ich artig und tippe auf das Lederband an meinem linken Handgelenk. »Die Landungen sind mit dem Ding immer das Schwierigste.«  
Ich beobachte, wie die Augenbraue des Mannes langsam in die Höhe steigt.  
Beeindruckend, denke ich, während ich darauf warte, auch noch eine andere Reaktion zu erhalten, die jedoch ausbleibt. Hm, muss wohl der Schock sein.  
»Sie müssen der Doctor sein«, ergreife ich daher erneut das Wort und sehe mich in seinem Fortbewegungsmittel, der Tardis, um.  
»Das ist korrekt«, sagt er ungewöhnlich langsam und betrachtet mich dabei eingehend.  
»Mist«, sage ich und verdrehe dabei genervt die Augen. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf etwas äußerst Ungewöhnliches.  
»Wie meinen?«, höre ich den Doctor ansatzweise empört sagen, habe jedoch nur Augen für etwas anderes.  
»Ist das eine Hand?!?! In einem Einwegglas?«  
Der Doctor dreht sich in die Richtung, in die mein Finger deutet und gemeinsam starren wir sekundenlang auf das blubbernde Etwas direkt unter der Steuerkonsole des Raumschiffes.  
»Ja«, bestätigt er nur und schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
»Cool«, nicke ich anerkennend, besinne mich dann jedoch wieder auf meine Aufgabe. »Ich meine, nicht cool, gar nicht cool! Sie sollten überhaupt nicht hier sein!« Mein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger hämmert auf die Brust des Doctors und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, während ich versuche zu analysieren, in welcher Zeit ich eigentlich gelandet bin. »Die große Verabschiedung von Martha war wohl schon, nehme ich an.«  
Während ich in der Tardis auf und ab laufe und Knöpfe an meinem Vortex-Manipulator drücke, welches das Gerät mächtig zum Blinken und Piepen bringt, ist es nun an dem Doctor, mit seinem Finger auf mich zu zeigen.  
»Woher wissen Sie das?«  
»Die Titanic ist auch noch nicht in Ihre Seite gerauscht«, konstatiere ich weiter, bleibe abrupt stehen und schlage meine Handfläche gegen meinen Kopf. »Argh, ich habe mich nur um fünf Minuten vertan. Ärgerlich, aber solche Feinheiten sind mit dem Ding auch echt knifflig.« Mit dem Arm wedelnd, bleibe ich vor einer wichtig aussehenden Konsole stehen, gehe in die Hocke und mache mich schließlich an dem Gitter zu meinen Füßen zu schaffen. »Wie auch immer, jetzt wo Sie schon mal hier sind, können Sie mir eben mit der Abdeckung helfen?«  
»Natürlich«, sagt der Doctor völlig gelassen und kommt näher. »Ich lasse hier jeden Wildfremden an meiner Tardis rumbasteln.«  
»Wirklich?«, frage ich, blicke auf und bekomme die Abdeckung bereits allein gelöst.  
»NEIN!«, schreit der Doctor so laut, dass mir die Ohren klingeln und bedroht mich mit einem Schallschraubenzieher. »WER ZUM TEUFEL SIND SIE?!?!«  
Erschrocken und gleichzeitig leicht beschämt, lasse ich das Gitter fallen und es knallt gegen eine Konsole des Kontrollraums. Der Unmut des Doctors steigt merklich, während das blaue Licht des Gerätes in seiner Hand mich ein wenig blendet.  
»Verzeihung«, sage ich leise und habe sogar den Anstand leicht rot anzulaufen. Dann rezitiere ich Punkt Eins auf der gedanklichen Liste meiner Vorgehensweise. »'Stell dich vor und zeige den Leuten deinen Ausweis.' Das vergesse ich jedes mal.« Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung greife ich in die Innentasche meiner dunklen Lederjacke und hole mit zwei Fingern einen kleinen Ausweis hervor. Holly Harper. Und nennen Sie mich jetzt nur nicht H-Quadrat, das hasse ich.«  
Die Augen des Doctors huschen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über das rechteckige Ausweisstück, dann zurück in mein Gesicht.  
»Nein«, sagt er, gedanklich nicht ganz bei der Sache, und der Schallschraubenzieher in seiner Hand sinkt langsam zu Boden. Dann verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und der Schallschraubenzieher dreht wilde Kreise in der Luft. »Korrekt wäre wohl auch eher H2,... Oh...«  
Ein Piepen unterbricht ihn, eine rote Anzeige erscheint auf einem Monitor und ich bin für kurze Zeit vergessen, während er sich einem Bildschirm widmet und diesen eingehend studiert. Mir fällt jedoch etwas anderes auf und ich stecke ungehalten meinen Ausweis wieder ein.  
»Haben Sie mich gerade Wasser genannt?«  
»Was?«, fragt der Doctor, taucht wieder hinter dem Bildschirm auf und hat plötzlich eine Brille auf der Nase sitzen.  
»-ser?«, beende ich das Wort für ihn und schaue fragend drein.  
»Warum sind Sie noch mal hier?«, fragt er weiter und klappt den Bildschirm beiseite, bevor er die Brille wieder in seiner Anzugjacke verschwinden lässt und auf mich zuläuft.  
»Oh, richtig«, fällt mir auch endlich wieder meine Aufgabe ein. »Hatte ich doch kurz den Faden verloren.« Der Doctor grinst mich kurz humorlos an und ich rede weiter. »Die Tardis, sie wird...«  
Ich halte inne und versuche es irgendwie zu umschreiben, damit es nicht so dramatisch klingt. Dabei gestikuliere ich wild und unkontrolliert mit den Armen, was der Doctor mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert, während er die Hände in seine Hosentaschen steckt.  
»Ja?«, hakt er nach, als nach wie vor kein Laut aus meinen Lippen kommt.  
»Ich versuche es gern irgendwie zu umschreiben, damit es nicht so dramatisch klingt«, teile ich ihm meine Gedanken mit.  
»Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit«, sagt er ruhig und lehnt sich lässig gegen einen Teil der Zentraleinheit.  
»... explodieren«, sage ich schlussendlich und breite meine Arme dabei weit aus.  
»Was?«, fragt der Doctor, obwohl er mich ganz genau verstanden hat.  
Ich nicke bestätigend und widme mich wieder der Luke, welche die Gitterabdeckung freigegeben hat. Da unten sehe ich viele elektronische Teile, Verbindungskabel und -platinen.  
»Yup, ein Riss in der Ssirzlim«, erkläre ich dem Doctor und deute in die Innereien der Tardis, als er sich neben mich hockt. »Sie wird explodieren, ein Loch in den Vortex reißen und jedes Leben im Umkreis von 4,837 Milliarden Lichtjahren auslöschen. Es sei denn... ich tue das.« Ich fische einen Schallfederhalter aus meiner Gesäßtasche und mit einem hochfrequenten Geräusch wird der Ssirzlimriss einfach auskuriert. »So... das war's.« Ich stehe auf, verstaue meine Utensilien wieder und klatsche befriedigt in die Hände. »Ich liege super in der Zeit. Ich schaffe es sogar noch rechtzeitig nach Atlantis.«  
Ich bemerke, dass der Doctor verdächtig still ist und beobachte, wie er sich langsam erhebt.  
»Haben Sie gerade...?«  
Ich weiß bereits, was er sagen will, winke ab und klopfe ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
»Machen Sie sich wegen den ganzen Fixpunkten in der Zeit mal keine Sorgen. Laut Paragraph 589, Absatz73 der Schattenproklamation, bezugnehmend auf Klausel 5a für intergalaktische Reisen, darf ein Zeitreisender in Geschehnisse eingreifen, wenn durch einen Unglücksfall oder Ähnliches mehr als die Hälfte eines Sonnensystems bedroht bzw. ausgelöscht wird. Tadaa.«  
Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich diesen Teil auswendig aufsagen kann und lächele breit. Der Doctor scheint jedoch nicht so ganz überzeugt, denn er sieht mich feindselig an.  
»Dieser Paragraph existiert überhaupt nicht!«, sagt er laut und sein Gesicht schiebt sich näher an mich heran.  
Missmutig stemme ich die Hände in die Hüften und recke mein Kinn nach vorn. Wenn jemand die Schattenproklamation anzweifelt, werde ich richtig bockig.  
»Tut er wohl« beharre ich daher und sehe zu, wie er noch näher kommt, doch ich weiche nicht zurück.  
»Nein.«  
»Doch.«  
»Nein!«  
»Doch!«  
»NEIN!«  
»Also schön...«, gebe ich nach und hole einen Minicomputer aus meiner rechten Jackentasche. Man soll mir nicht nachsagen, dass ich nicht vorbereitet bin. Also klappe ich das Gerät auf und halte dem Doctor den Minibildschirm direkt unter die Nase. »Da, sehen Sie.«  
Mein Gegenüber tritt einen Schritt zurück, holt seine formschicke Brille wieder hervor und studiert den Bildschirm. Sein Auge zuckt dabei kurz.  
»Da steht das Datum von morgen«, weist er auf die Zeitsignatur des Eintrages hin.  
»Ich weiß«, sage ich lächelnd, stecke das Gerät wieder ein und kann mich gerade noch davon abhalten, zu quietschen und auf und ab zu hüpfen. »Sind Zeitreisen nicht aufregend?«  
»Tja dann...«, meint der Doctor letztendlich und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. »Danke, schätze ich. Das hätte ich nicht bemerkt.«  
»Ich weiß«, sage ich erneut, diesmal einfühlsamer und nehme eine bequemere Haltung ein, während wir gemeinsam die Luke mustern, als würde gleich eine Weltraum-Amöbe daraus emporsteigen. »Kommt schleichend. So ähnlich wie ein Marderschaden. Nur... schleichender. Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn Sie wegen einem Marderschaden drauf gehen?« Ich muss schmunzeln und beobachte den Doctor dabei, wie er die Abdeckung wieder an Ort und Stelle hievt.  
Muss ja hier alles seine Richtigkeit haben, denke ich anerkennend und sehe mich schließlich in der Tardis um.  
»Sieht schrecklich kompliziert aus«, bemerke ich und umrunde langsam einen Teil der Steuerkonsole.  
»Ist es auch«, stimmt er mir zu, greift zur Bestätigung seiner Worte nach einem Gummihammer und versetzt der Steuereinheit damit einen Schlag. »Ich bin durch die Prüfung gefallen. Zweimal.«  
Ach, denke ich nur und komme nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern, da er erneut die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckt und bereits wieder das Wort an mich richtet.  
»Also Polly...«  
»Holly«, korrigiere ich halbherzig.  
»Sie Sind Zeitagentin?«  
»So etwas in der Art, ja.«  
»Und Sie arbeiten jetzt für das Torchwood-Institut?«  
»Richtig.«  
»Vor oder nach dem Umbruch durch Captain Harkness?«  
Oh. Jetzt weiß ich, worauf er hinaus will und ich werfe automatisch die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste nach oben.  
»Danach. Danach. Definitiv danach! Und wenn Sie mir jetzt meinen Vortex-Manipulator wegnehmen, dann werde ich richtig sauer.«  
Ehe ich mich versehe, bedroht er mich erneut mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher und lotst mich damit weg von der Steuereinheit, weiter in Richtung Eingangstür des Raumschiffes. Reflexartig reiße ich die Arme noch weiter nach oben, was in meiner engen Lederjacke ziemlich bescheuert aussehen muss. An einem künstlerisch wertvoll geformten Pfeiler bleibe ich schließlich stehen und beäuge kurz den Mantel, der über einer der Ausbuchtungen hängt.  
»Glauben Sie, ich lasse hier jeden an meiner Tardis rumbasteln? Wer sind Sie wirklich?«  
Wie bitte? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht so richtig. Ob er etwas an den Ohren hat? Wer weiß, was diese ganzen Zeitreisen mit einem Gehör anstellen können.  
»Das habe ich doch gesagt«, äußere ich vorsichtig und nehme ein penetrantes Piepen von einer der Anzeigen wahr.  
»Niemand heißt Holly Harleen Harper. Wie lautet Ihr richtiger Name?« Oh, da hat doch tatsächlich jemand meinen zweiten Vornamen zur Kenntnis genommen. »Moment... das wäre ja dann sogar H3...«  
»Jetzt hören Sie mal«, bringe ich mich in Erinnerung, als seine Aufmerksamkeit droht abzudriften.  
»Raus damit!«  
Erneut ertönt ein nervtötendes Piepen und ich fühle mich in der Unterhaltung über meine Existenz arg gestört.  
»Was piept denn da ständig?«, frage ich daher und werfe einen Blick auf die Anzeige, die ich allerdings nicht richtig einsehen kann.  
»Meteoritenschwarm«, sagt der Doctor schlicht und kommt mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher noch näher.  
»Könnten Sie den bitte wegstecken? Wir wissen beide, dass er keine Waffe ist.«  
Er macht einen eingeschnappten Eindruck, als er den Schraubenzieher wieder in einer Innentasche verstaut.  
»Einen Versuch war es wert. Hände oben lassen!« Meine Arme werden schwer, aber ich reiße sie so weit es geht erneut nach oben, ziehe dabei jedoch eine Schnute. Das ist echt lächerlich. »Also?«  
»Also was?«, frage ich und zucke leicht kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern.  
»Gut, Sie haben es so gewollt.« Ehe ich auch nur blinzeln kann, sind seine schlanken Finger an meinen Schläfen und ich sehe ihn trotzig an, während er versucht tief in meine Augen zu blicken. »Öffnen Sie Ihren Geist.«  
»Wie der Herr befielt«, murre ich.  
»Öffnen Sie Ihren Geist!«, keift er.  
»Ja doch!«, keife ich zurück und schließe letztendlich gehorchend meine Augen.  
Eine Tür, sage ich mir. Ich öffne nur diese eine Tür, die ihm zeigt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.  
Der Doctor zuckt nach wenigen Sekunden so stark von mir zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und ich reiße die Augen auf. Verlegen kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf.  
»Okay...«, sagt er langgezogen und ich nehme endlich wieder meine spannenden Arme nach unten.  
»Glauben Sie mir jetzt?«  
»Ja«, nuschelt er und geht dazu über an seinem Ohrläppchen zu ziehen, was ich mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiere.« Ist soweit alles stimmig. Sie... kennen also den Captain?«  
»Jack Harkness?«, frage ich mit leuchtenden Augen, weil jetzt meine absolute Lieblingsstelle kommt. »Das kann man wohl sagen.«  
»Sind Sie etwa...? Sind Sie seine...? Na Sie wissen schon... seine...«  
Ich sehe den Doctor erst irritiert an, kann sein Gestammel nicht richtig deuten, bin dann jedoch äußerst belustigt über seine plötzliche Verlegenheit.  
»Tochter«, helfe ich ihm auf die Sprünge und sehe zu, wie die Erkenntnis ihn rammt.  
»Tochter?«  
»Tochter!«  
»Was?«  
»Der Captain ist mein Vater.«  
»WAS?!?«  
Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. Das zu erklären, kann jetzt wohl noch einen Augenblick in Anspruch nehmen.

~ Ende der ersten Episode ~


	2. Episode Zwei

»Samenspende?!?« Der Doctor sieht mich entsetzt, irritiert und peinlich berührt zugleich an, während ich nur genervt mit den Augen rolle.   
»Ja doch! Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so, als wäre das irgendetwas Verwerfliches.« Tut er trotzdem, also fahre ich einfach fort und ignoriere seine in die Höhe geschossene Augenbraue so gut es ebene geht. »Jetzt hören Sie mal! In Zeiten der Wategate-Affäre und der Ölpreiskrise muss auch ein Mann wie Jack sehen wo er bleibt. So ganz ohne funktionierenden Vortex-Manipulator und ohne die Fähigkeit das Zeitliche zu segnen... Moment...« Ich halte inne. Habe ich mich jetzt etwa verplappert? »Sie wissen es doch schon, oder? Zu dieser Zeit müssten Sie ihm schon begegnet sein, richtig? Ich haue da manchmal noch Realitäten durcheinander. Ist nicht immer einfach, wenn das Leben nicht geradlinig verläuft.«  
Meine Finger formen eine Kugel und verdrehen sich ineinander, während ich versuche mein Dilemma mit der Zeit zu erklären.  
»Wem sagen Sie das«, erhalte ich endlich eine Reaktion. Der Doctor reibt sich über das Gesicht, versucht Gesagtes zu verarbeiten und entschließt sich schließlich doch noch dazu, mir eine Frage zu stellen. »Und die ganze Sache mit dem nicht sterben können, ist das etwa auch auf Sie...?«  
Er deutet mit dem Finger auf mich und zeichnet damit Kreise in die Luft. Kurz folge ich der hypnotischen Bewegung, bis ich mich letztendlich zusammenreiße und den Kopf schüttele.  
»Oh, keine Ahnung. Ich bin nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, es auszuprobieren.«  
»Ich schon.«  
Ich schreie erschrocken auf und weiche zurück, als er blitzschnell etwas aus den Tiefen seiner Taschen zieht und damit auf mich zugesprungen kommt. Erst als ich bereits wie ein Mädchen gekreischt habe, erkenne ich, dass es nur eine Wasserpistole ist. Ungeladen. Ich ziehe missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
»Kleiner Scherz«, sagt der Doctor, bläst imaginären Rauch von der Mündung der Plastikwaffe und lächelt dann einnehmend. »Konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.«  
»Also schön«, sage ich und ziehe meine Jacke zurecht. »Ich werde dann mal wieder...«  
»Nur zu«, sagt der Doctor ungewöhnlich fröhlich und sieht mir dabei zu, wie ich unbeholfen in der Gegend herum stehe.  
»Die Sache ist die...«, versuche ich meine Unentschlossenheit zu erklären. »Dad hat mich gewarnt.«  
»Gewarnt?«, fragt der Doctor.  
»Gewarnt«, stimme ich nochmals zu.  
»Vor was?«, will er es schließlich genauer wissen.  
»Na ja«, beginne ich, laufe ziellos herum und tippe mit den Stiefeln hier und da gegen diverse Stellen der Tardis. »Sollte ich Ihnen jemals begegnen, soll ich nur so lange bei Ihnen bleiben, wie unbedingt notwendig.«  
»Weshalb?«, fragt der Doctor erneut und gibt mir mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass ich mit dem was ich tue sofort aufhören soll.  
Ich bleibe stehen, sehe ihn direkt an und zucke mit den Schultern.  
»Vermutlich weiß er was passiert, wenn man zu lange in Ihrer Nähe ist.«  
»Das ist... äußerst beleidigend, wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke«, stellt er nach kurzer Überlegung fest und überlegt vermutlich gerade weiter, ob er den Gummihammer dazu verwenden soll, mich aus dem Raumschiff zu jagen.  
»Es ist nur...«, bringe ich ihn schnell auf andere Gedanken, habe den Gummihammer jedoch stets im Blick. »Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Kennen Sie das? Das Gefühl, dass man sich ständig fragt, ob man den Herd ausgemacht hat?«  
»Nein«, sagt der Doctor, offensichtlich wahrheitsgemäß. Vielleicht hat er ja auch gar keinen Herd. Der Arme.  
»Was, wenn das Haus Feuer fängt?«, reite ich mich noch tiefer rein. »Dann kann man keinen Tee mehr machen. Schließlich hat man kein Haus mehr, und keinen Herd. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht ohne Haus und Herd Tee zu machen?«  
»Nein?«, sagt er, aber es klingt vielmehr wie eine Frage.  
»Sehen Sie!«, sage ich, reibe mir die Schläfen und stiere auf das Laufgitter zu meinen Füßen. »Und da ist es wieder, dieses nagende Gefühl im Hinterkopf.«  
Der Doctor lässt sich langsam auf einer Sitzgelegenheit an seinem Steuerpult nieder und sinkt mit diesem langsam nach unten.  
»Ist vielleicht ein Tumor«, gibt er zu bedenken und schlägt die Beine übereinander. »Sie sollten sich mal scannen lassen.«  
Ich ignoriere ihn, schnippe mit den Fingern und beiße mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wange.  
»Ich hätte mir eine Liste machen sollen«, murmele ich vor mich hin und sehe Bestätigung suchend zum Doctor hinüber. »Mit Klemmbrett. Zum Abhaken.«   
Er nickt tatsächlich bestätigend und lehnt sich abwartend in seiner Sitzgelegenheit zurück.  
Also gut. Mal sehen, ob ich das alles noch zusammen bekomme. Mir immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn tippend, versuche ich eine geistige Liste durchzugehen.  
»Unauffällig vorgegangen?«   
Na ja.  
»Mehr oder weniger«, wirft der Doctor ein und stellt endlich den nervtötenden Piepton seines Meteoritenschwarmanzeigegerätesdingensbliblablubb ab.  
»Habe ich mich vorgestellt?«, gehe ich einen Punkt weiter und mache eine abwägende Geste mit der Hand. Auch der Doctor zieht überlegend die Luft ein. »Mehr oder weniger nach Protokoll«, lenke ich ein und erhalte ein zustimmendes Nicken. »Den Schaden an der Tardis behoben? Oh, ja. Check.« Aber so was von! »Die Anomalie zwischen Raum und Zeit verschlossen? Check. Meine Identität bezeugt? Check. Im Zeitplan geblieben? Check.«  
»Moment«, unterbricht mich der Doctor, erhebt sich und kommt wieder gefährlich eifrig auf mich zugelaufen. »Wie war das? Direkt zwischen 'Schaden an der Tardis behoben' und 'Im Zeitplan geblieben'?«  
Ich sehe ihn wie ein Auto an und gebe schließlich unartikulierte Geräusche von mir.  
»Ääähhh... 'Meine Identität bezeugt'?«  
»Nein«, weist mich der Doctor ruhig zurecht. »Die andere Sache.«  
Ich überlege angestrengt. Mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist echt nicht das Beste. Oh, jetzt weiß ich wieder.  
»'Die Anomalie zwischen Raum und Zeit verschlossen'!«  
Der Doctor klatscht in die Hände und zeigt mit beiden Zeigefingern auf mich. Ich bin fast ein bisschen stolz, aber nur kurz.  
»Und?«, fragt er nämlich sogleich.  
»Und was?«, möchte ich, dass er seine Frage präzisiert, während sich der Meteoritenschwarm zu nähern scheint, denn das Piepen hat sich wieder eingestellt und wird nun fast zum Dauerton.  
»Haben Sie die Anomalie zwischen Raum und Zeit verschlossen?«, geht mich der Doctor aggressiv an.  
Ich will antwortend nicken, doch dann bleiben mir die Worte im Hals stecken und mein Lächeln friert ein. Blankes Entsetzen flutet in mir hoch, während unsere Köpfe sich langsam zu dem sich fast überschlagenden Bildschirm drehen. Ein unschöner Gedanke lässt mich doch tatsächlich annehmen, dass es sich da draußen gar nicht um einen Meteoritenschwarm handelt.  
Scheiße, denke ich nur noch und merke, wie mir jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht.  
»Festhalten!«, schreit der Doctor auch schon, während kurz darauf Funken aus allen Ecken der Tardis sprühen und das Raumschiff in schreckliche Turbolenzen gerät.  
Ich hechte hinüber an ein Geländer und pralle hart dagegen. Glücklicherweise ist es mit Schaumstoff gepolstert und ich tue mir beim Aufprall nur ein bisschen weh. Der Doctor krallt sich mit Händen und Füßen an seine Konsolen und versucht zu verhindern, dass die Tardis vom Kurs abkommt, seine Bemühungen scheinen jedoch keine Früchte zu tragen. Wir werden hin und her geschleudert und ich schreie auf, als mich dieser blöde Gummihammer am Handgelenk trifft.  
»Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein«, ruft der Doctor, als wir zur Seite kippen und meine Beine in der Luft hängen.  
Sachen rollen durch die Gegend, Trennwände scheppern und das charakteristische Geräusch der laufenden Tardis wird von kleinen Explosionen übertönt. Während wir augenscheinlich von der Anomalie angezogen werden, klammere ich mich mit beiden Armen an das Geländer. Ich mag das Geländer. Das Geländer ist mein Freund. Wir werden doch jetzt nicht etwa-?!?  
»Wir werden hinein gezogen!«, höre ich die Stimme des Doctors über den ganzen Lärm hinweg.  
Oh je, denke ich, dann trifft mich etwas am Kopf und ich höre nur noch das metallische Ächzen der Tardis, die in den Strom zischen den Zeiten gerissen wird.

~ Ende der zweiten Episode ~


	3. Episode Drei

Mein Schädel brummt und das Laufgitter, auf dem ich zu Boden gegangen bin, hinterlässt unschöne Abdrücke auf meiner Wange, als ich murrend zu mir komme. Durch einen Schleier meiner wirr angeordneten Haare, blinzele ich auf helle Chucks, die von einer blauen Anzughose überdeckt werden.  
»Sind Sie noch am Leben?«, höre ich den Doctor fragen und seine Fußspitze stupst leicht gegen meinen Unterarm.  
»Ich glaube schon«, gebe ich zur Antwort und streiche mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
»Gut«, meint der Time Lord und seine untere Hälfte verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. »Sehen wir uns das einmal an.«  
Ich rolle stöhnend auf den Rücken herum und betrachte die ausgeleuchtete Decke des Raumschiffes. Wir leben noch. Warum leben wir noch? Der Sturz durch eine derartige Spalte im Vortex hätte uns zerreißen müssen, wie dünnes Pergament. Und dennoch sind wir hier. Atmend, lebend.  
Ach, was soll's, denke ich abschließend und setze mich schlussendlich auf. War wohl doch nur ein kleiner Riss, eine klitzekleine Kluft, die uns aufgenommen, aber nicht den Garaus gemacht hat. Herrlich. Und dennoch...  
»Der Riss muss verschlossen werden!«, rufe ich aus und sehe hinter mich, wo der Doctor soeben die Tür erreicht hat. »Ich sage Billy Bescheid. Er kann das erledigen.«  
Ich krame mein mobiles Kommunikationsgerät hervor und tippe eine Nachricht, die Billy auch zwischen den Welten erreichen sollte. Sehr gut. Ich blicke auf und will dem Doctor berichten, dass mein Versäumnis wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird, blinzele jedoch ins Leere und sehe nur eine offen stehende Tardis-Tür.  
»Also schön«, sage ich zu mir selbst und komme auf die Beine. Dann schauen wir doch mal, wie sehr ich es diesmal verbockt habe.  
Ich folge dem Doctor ins Freie und bin kurz von der aufkommenden Helligkeit geblendet. Dann ziehe ich ordnungsgemäß die Tür hinter mir zu und sehe mich um. Zuerst bemerke ich den leichten Nieselregen, der in kurzer Zeit schreckliche Sachen mit meinen Haaren anstellen wird. Dann das saftige grüne Gras und die endlosen Weiten, über die es sich unter einem wolkenverhangenen Himmel erstreckt.  
Eigentlich ganz schön hier, denke ich und drehe mich um meine eigene Achse.  
Dabei bemerke ich, dass wir uns am Rand einer hohen Klippe befinden, weit unter uns rauscht der Ozean und schlägt unerbittlich gegen hunderte von Metern hohe Felswände. Auch der Ozean scheint riesig, verliert sich in der Ferne irgendwo im Dunst der Wolken, verschwimmt mit dem Horizont und gaukelt einem vor, schier endlos zu sein.   
Wo sind wir? Welche Zeit? Welcher Planet?  
Irgendwo am Rand der Klippe, gute zwanzig Meter entfernt, erspähe ich den Doctor. Er wirkt irgendwie verloren, wie er da so ganz allein steht, in die Ferne blickt und der regengeschwängerte Wind an seiner Kleidung reißt. Ich beginne traurig zu werden, dann dreht er sich, überraschenderweise mit einem leichten Lächeln, zu mir um und winkt mich zu sich.  
»Kommen Sie H3, das müssen Sie sich ansehen!«  
Ich bin sofort auf hundertachtzig und stampfe einer Dampfwalze gleich auf ihn zu.  
»Nennen Sie mich nicht so!«, keife ich, während Nieselregen mein Gesicht benetzt und mich zusätzlich aggressiv macht. »Ich bin doch kein Cyborg, der- Ich werd' verrückt!«  
Mein Kiffer klappt nach unten, als ich den entfernten Strand am Rand einer Bucht erblicke. Eine Herde gigantischer Sauropoden schleicht über die Ebene. Allesamt riesig, allesamt gute fünfundzwanzig Meter lang, und allesamt schwerfällig und gemütlich in Ihren Bemühungen den sandigen Untergrund hinter sich zu lassen und die saftigen Hügel der weiten Ebenen zu erreichen.  
»Da-da-da-da-das sind Dinosaurier!«, sage ich und erhalte damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen. »Das sind Langhälse!«  
»Diplodocus«, meint der Doctor, lässt den Schlaumeier durchblicken und wippt auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück.  
»Wir sind auf der Erde«, freue ich mich und kann den Blick nicht von den Echsenbeckensauriern wenden, die in friedlicher Existenz ihren Weg beschreiten. »Kreidezeit?«  
»Oberjura«, antwortet der Doctor. »Tithonium oder Kimmeridgium.«  
Ich verstehe keine Wort, nicke jedoch und bemerke gar nicht, wie die Minuten verstreichen, wir nur dastehen und diese wundervollen Wesen bei ihrer Wanderung beobachten. Dann drängt sich ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins und ich falle aus allen Wolken.  
»Die Titanic!«, rufe ich aus und schlage mir gegen die Stirn.  
»Was ist mit ihr?«, fragt mein Gegenüber und dreht seinen Blick langsam in meine Richtung.  
»Jemand muss sich um die Titanic kümmern!«, sage ich erneut und tippe bereits wild auf meinem Minicomputer herum. Ein Hoch auf die moderne Technik. »Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Fin kann das übernehmen. Guter, fähiger Mann. Wundervolle Singstimme.« Ich stecke das Gerät wieder weg und bemerke den verstörten Blick des Doctors. »Hoffen wir nur, dass es kein Fixpunkt in der Zeit war.«  
Der Doctor reibt sich den Nacken und ich beobachte, wie sich feine Regenperlen in seinem Haar sammeln.  
»Ich verstehe, was Sie sagen«, meint er langsam, als müsste man mit mir reden wie mit einem kleinen Kind. »Aber die Hälfte davon ergibt einfach keinen Sinn. So fühlt sich das also an. Interessant.«  
Ich wende den Blick ab, als er den Kopf zur Seite wirft und somit sein feuchtes Haar aus seinen Augen schüttelt. Danach lasse ich unglücklich die Schultern hängen.  
»Ich bin eine schreckliche Zeitagentin«, jammere ich und meine damit die zwei Fauxpas des heutigen Tages. »Dad hatte Recht. Ich hätte lieber zu Greenpeace gehen sollen, als hier... - hey!«  
Der Doctor packt mein Handgelenk, bearbeitet meinen Vortex-Manipulator mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher und hält ihn kurz darauf in seinen schlanken Händen.  
»Ich bewahre ihn nur für Sie auf«, erklärt er und betrachtet das Gerät von allen Seiten.  
»Vielleicht auch besser so«, lenke ich ein und reibe mein Handgelenk, weil es sich plötzlich so kalt und leer anfühlt. »Bevor ich mit dem Ding noch einen intergalaktischen Krieg beginne.«  
»Woher haben Sie den eigentlich?«, fragt der Doctor und wiegt den Manipulator in seiner Hand.  
»Ebay«, sage ich aus einer Laune heraus, weil ich meine Quelle nicht verraten will und beobachte, wie der Doctor Schwung holt und den Vortex-Manipulator in hohem Bogen ins Meer befördert.  
»Ääähhh...«, mache ich und mein Blick folgt dem Gerät auf seinem langen Weg nach unten.  
»Gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich«, sagt der Doctor in dem Moment, als ich meinen Manipulator aus den Augen verliere. »Den intergalaktischen Krieg, meine ich.«  
»Was genau verstehen Sie unter 'aufbewahren'?«, will ich von ihm wissen und finde es gemein, dass er einfach so meine Sachen wegwirft. »Wie soll ich denn jetzt-?«  
»Aaach«, würgt er mich ab und steckt seinen Schraubenzieher wieder weg. »Ich bringe Sie mit der Tardis wohin Sie wollen. Dann können Sie ganz schnell wieder andere Zeitreisende durch Löcher zwischen den Welten reißen.«  
Reizend, will ich sagen, komme aber gar nicht mehr dazu, da sich tief unter unseren Füßen ein Grollen einstellt und die Erde leicht zu beben beginnt.  
Erschrocken halte ich in allem inne, vergesse sogar kurzzeitig zu atmen und warte, was der Doctor wohl dazu sagt. Gar nichts, wie ich nach kurzer Zeit feststelle.  
»Keine Sorge«, versichere ich mir daher selbst, bleibe ganz ruhig und warte bis das Beben nachlässt. »Der Urkontinent Pangäa driftet auseinander. In 140 Millionen Jahren ist das hier Nordamerika.«  
Ich finde meine Aussage ganz schrecklich plausibel, der Doctor schnalzt jedoch mit der Zunge und schaut überlegend drein.  
»Nein«, sagt er abwesend, dreht sich beobachtend um die eigene Achse und meine Theorie löst sich in Rauch auf. »Das hier ist etwas Anderes.«  
Ich will gerade vorschlagen, dass wir vielleicht lieber das Weite suchen sollten und irgendwo an einem Strand von Karn ein paar Piña Coladas schlürfen können, als die Erde erneut zu vibrieren beginnt, doch diesmal noch viel heftiger. Erschütterungen von tief unter der Erde reißen urplötzlich einen Spalt in die unberührte Ebene des Hochlandes, ein dumpfes Grollen dringt drohend an die Oberfläche und Spannungen im Gestein unter unseren Füßen, bringen den Untergrund zum Bersten.   
»Halten Sie sich fest!«, schreit der Doctor durch den jäh aufgekommenen Lärm, während wir uns kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können.  
Ich sehe mich hektisch um und beschließe kurzerhand, mich an das einzig Sinnvolle in unmittelbarer Nähe zu klammern.   
»Doch nicht an mir!«, beschwert sich der Doctor sofort lautstark, als ich meine Arme um seine Mitte werfe.  
Erbost blicke ich auf und sehe ihn funkelnd an.  
»Hier ist sonst nichts!«, gebe ich schallend zu bedenken und bemerke mit Genugtuung, dass er sich im Gegenzug an meinen Schultern abstützt, als er aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät.  
Ein Knacken im Gestein lässt nichts Gutes erahnen und reißt uns von den Füßen. Das feuchte Gras unter uns ist erschreckend weich und meine Hände krallen sich Halt suchend in die nasse Erde. Endlos lange Sekunden vergehen, dann ist alles schlagartig vorbei und Stille legt sich über die Szenerie.   
Ich sehe nach rechts. Der Doctor sitzt halb aufrecht neben mir und blickt mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung Klippe. Ich folge seinem Blick in Richtung Tardis und-  
»Oh, bitte nicht.«  
Ich blinzele wortwörtlich ins Leere. Kein Felsvorsprung mehr am Rande der Klippe, nur ein zerklüftetes, abgerissenes Kliff, welches den Blick traurig auf den Ozean hinaus lenkt. Aber was noch weitaus schlimmer ist: auch keine Tardis mehr.  
Ich bemerke nebenbei, dass der Doctor mich am Ellenbogen packt und mir auf die Bein hilft, dann gehen wir stumm an den unebenen, weggebrochenen Rand und schauen vorsichtig in die Tiefe.  
»Ha!«, ruft der Doctor aus und ich erschrecke fast zu Tode, als er die Tardis nur wenige Meter unter uns, verheddert in dickem Wurzelwerk, in der Luft hängend, entdeckt. »Das nenne ich Glück. Mein Mantel ist noch da drin.« Er lächelt mich fröhlich an, doch ich kann seine Begeisterung nicht vollständig teilen und bringe nur ein gequältes Zucken des Mundwinkels zustande. »Wir sollten uns schnell abseilen, bevor-«  
Aus den Tiefen des prähistorischen Ozeans unter uns, steigt ein monströses Meerestier steil nach oben, reißt sein gigantisches Maul auf und umschließt damit das heraushängende Wurzelwerk mitsamt Tardis. Mit einem mächtigen Platschen landet es Sekundenbruchteile später wieder in den wogenden Fluten und lässt den Doctor und mich fassungslos zurück.  
»Pliosaurus«, sagt der Doctor rein informativ und wir sehen uns derangiert an.  
Mein Auge zuckt.

~ Ende der dritten Episode ~


	4. Episode Vier

»Das ist jetzt eher ungünstig, oder?«, höre ich mich fragen und starre noch immer in den Abgrund, sehe jedoch nichts weiter als dunkle Fluten, die immer weiter und ohne Unterlass gegen die Felswand donnern und daran zerbrechen. »Was machen wir denn jetzt?«  
»Seien Sie mal still, ich muss nachdenken«, sagt der Doctor, befeuchtet seinen Zeigefinger und reckt ihn in den Himmel, was ich in dieser Situation als äußerst befremdlich empfinde.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, den Vortex-Manipulator wieder zu beschaffen«, schlage ich vor.  
»Nein«, macht der Doctor meine Hoffnung zunichte und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte. »Der ist für immer in den Tiefen des Panthalassa-Ozeans verschwunden.«  
»Es sei denn wir hätten eine Tauchausrüstung«, klammere ich mich an jeden Hoffnungsschimmer. Wo bekommen wir jetzt eine Tauchausrüstung her? Vielleicht können wir uns einer einfachen Tauchglocke bedienen?   
»Sie sollten doch still sein«, weist mich der Doctor zurecht und untersucht den aufgerissenen Boden ein paar Meter entfernt.  
»Wie kommen wir jetzt an eine Tauchausrüstung?«, frage ich, nicht auf ihn hörend und beobachte, wie er die Erde mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher scannt.  
»Gar nicht«, murmelt er und betrachtet die Ergebnisse des Scans. »Eisenerz.«  
»Wir sitzen hier tatsächlich fest?«, frage ich das Offensichtliche und schiebe mich in das Blickfeld des Doctors.  
»Vorerst«, gibt er zu und blinzelt mich an. »Es sei denn, Sie haben noch einen zweiten Vortex-Manipulator dabei. Na los, seien Sie ehrlich.«  
Er fuchtelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich zucke zurück.  
»Nein«, sage ich dann wahrheitsgemäß und stelle den Kragen meiner Jacke auf, um mich noch besser vor dem Wetter zu schützen.  
»Nein, Sie haben keinen dabei oder nein, Sie sind nicht ehrlich?«  
Ich lege den Kopf schief, als er mich fragend ansieht. Die Sekunden verstreichen, während ich überlege, ob er tatsächlich auf eine Antwort wartet.  
Scheint so, stelle ich fest, als auch der Doctor den Kopf zur Seite legt und seine Augenbraue in die Höhe geht. Ich hohle tief Luft, bevor ich entnervt antworte.  
»Nein, ich habe keinen dabei.«  
Der Doctor schnalzt mit der Zunge und sieht über meine Schulter hinweg in die Ferne.  
»Schade«, lässt er leise verlauten und sein Blick wird unfokussiert. Ich seufze und reibe mir die Oberarme. »Ach, was soll's«, sagt der Doctor dann und klatscht auffordernd in die Hände. »Ich überlege mir etwas. Kommen Sie, wir sehen uns erst einmal um.«  
Schon wieder kann ich seinen Optimismus nicht ganz nachvollziehen, folge jedoch ergeben, als er sich in Bewegung setzt, um die Hochebene noch weiter zu erkunden.

~

»Oh, sehen Sie, Treibgut!«, rufe ich aus und deute in Richtung eines angespülten Baumstammes, welcher im prähistorischen Sandstrand friedlich vor sich hin modert. »Doctor?«  
Ich sehe mich um und erblicke den Time Lord in den Dünen, wo er Proben nimmt, schallschraubt und Dinge tut, die ein Jahrhunderte alter Zeitreisender eben so tut.   
Er scheint mich nicht gehört zu haben, also blicke ich den langen Weg hinauf, den wir uns soeben durch felsige Landschaft und Gestrüpp, vom Plateau herunter gebahnt haben.   
»Ich brauche eine Pause«, versuche ich es erneut, doch er schaut weder auf, noch gibt er mir anderweitig zu verstehen, dass er mich nicht gänzlich ignoriert. Ich winke innerlich ab und setze mich in Bewegung. »Und ich brauche einen Keks«, füge ich leise für mich selbst hinzu.  
Leise seufzend setze ich mich auf das kühle Holz inmitten des schmalen Strandes, beobachte die rauschenden Wellen und lasse zu, dass der Wind mit meinen Haaren spielt.   
Tja, denke ich, während sich ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Wolkendecke kämpft und das Wasser zum Glitzern bringt. Es hätte uns in weitaus unschönere Zeitalter verschlagen können.  
Ein Pliosauris bricht weit draußen auf dem Ozean walähnlich durch die Wasseroberfläche und bringt mit seinem Körpergewicht gewaltige Wassermassen zum auseinanderstieben, als er wieder abtaucht. Nein, nicht irgendein Pliosaurus. DER Pliosaurus, wie ich aufgeregt erkenne.  
»Unser Freund«, sagt plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und ich erschrecke, weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie der Doctor neben mich getreten ist.  
Ich bewege mich ungelenk, um zu kaschieren, dass ich zusammengezuckt bin.  
»Ja, ich weiß«, sage ich räuspernd und er legt die Stirn kraus.  
»Woher?«, will er dann wissen.  
Ich deute auf meine Augenbraue.  
»Er hat da dieses verwachsene Fleisch direkt über dem Auge. Kann man sogar von hier erkennen.«  
»Gut beobachtet, Polly«, gibt der Doctor zu.  
»Holly«, korrigiere ich erneut halbherzig und beobachte, wie er aus der Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke eine große Keksdose in Form eines Eichhörnchens zaubert und mir unter die Nase hält. Ich liebe Eichhörnchen.  
Ich bekomme ganz feuchte Augen und nehme diese dankend an.  
»Fragen Sie gar nicht, wo ich die her habe?«, will er wissen und blickt auf seine spezielle Art auf mich hinab, während ich bereits den ersten Keks verschlinge. Hmmm, Marmelade!!  
Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, bevor ich mit vollem Mund antworte.  
»Auf Ihrer Jagge«, sage ich unverständlich und meine Aussprache ist bröckelig vor lauter Kekskrümel.  
Seine Miene verrät Abneigung für meine Esssitte und ich wende peinlich berührt den Blick ab, mampfe jedoch weiter, klammere mich an die Dose auf meinen Oberschenkeln, als wäre diese der Heilige Gral, und sehe hinaus auf den Ozean.  
»Und wie passt sie da rein?«, fragt der Doctor und ich verstehe diese Frage nicht. Das müsste er doch wohl am ehesten wissen.  
Ich schlucke lautstark den Keks hinunter und drehe meinen Kopf wieder langsam in seine Richtung.  
»Time Lord Technologie«, informiere ich langsam und erklärend. »Von innen größer als von außen.«  
»Das ist korrekt«, berichtet der Doctor irgendwie enttäuscht. »Jack hat Ihnen einiges erzählt, nicht wahr?«  
»Natürlich. Er ist mein Vater. Wir erzählen uns alles.« Na ja, fast.  
Ohne Vorwarnung lässt sich der Doctor in den Sand zu meinen Füßen plumpsen und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den verwitterten Stamm, während der Pliosaurus erneut seine Kreise zieht. Er bleibt dabei immer in Küstennähe. Wahrscheinlich sein bevorzugtes Jagdgebiet. Ob ihm die Tardis wohl gemundet hat? Oh je...  
»Sagen Sie«, beginnt der Doctor und blickt dabei ins Leere. »Warum stranden Meerestiere?«  
»Das fragen Sie mich doch jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?« Fühlt sich an, wie in der Schule.  
Sein Kopf dreht sich zu mir, wobei er sich eigenartig verrenken muss.  
»Doch, offensichtlich tue ich das.«  
Ich rutsche den Stamm entlang und lasse mich neben den Doctor in den Sand fallen, der sich gegenüber dem harten Stamm angenehm weich anfühlt.  
»Ich weiß nicht«, beginne ich und biete dem Doctor einen Keks an, den er jedoch kopfschüttelnd ablehnt.  
»Dann denken Sie nach!«  
»Das wird verschiedene Gründe haben, nehme ich an.« Ich versuche angestrengt einen triftigen Grund zu finden, krame in den hintersten Ecken meines Gehirns nach all den Sachen, die ich irgendwann einmal gehört, gelesen und wieder vergessen habe. »Ein krankes Leittier, vielleicht.«  
»Gut«, sagt der Doctor, nickt und gibt mir zu verstehen, fortzufahren.  
»Starke Winde?«, frage ich und fühle mich schrecklich unwohl dabei. »Winde, die den Tieren Orientierung und Kraft rauben?«  
»Weiter.«  
»Ihre Suche nach Futter!«, rufe ich aus, recke meinen Zeigefinger in die Luft und komme so richtig in Fahrt. »Vielleicht geben sandige Schlickbänke aber auch ein undeutliches Echo und die Tiere werden durch ihr Schallortungssystem nicht gewarnt. Nein, jetzt weiß ich es! Das Schwanken des Erdmagnetfeldes!«  
»Sehr gut!«, sagt der Doctor und ich hoffe, dass er ein wenig beeindruckt ist. »Aber dennoch falsch.«  
»Was? Wieso?«  
Ich finde meine Theorien äußerst schlüssig.  
»Die Ursache ist Lärm!«, ruft er aus, springt auf und zieht mich ebenfalls auf die Beine. »Normaler, unangenehmer und doch so bedeutender, guter, alter Lärm.« Ich stelle die Keksdose beiseite, als er beginnt, wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln. Nicht, dass wir gleich noch Verluste zu beklagen haben. »Im Meer herrscht ungeheurer Lärm. Militärische Schiffe oder Forschungsschiffe mit Sonargeräten, zunehmender Schiffsverkehr, Bohrinseln oder Eisbrecher. Wenn Tiere auf diesen enormen Lärm und starken Schalldruck stoßen, verlieren sie die Orientierung. Wasser leitet Schall noch besser als die Luft und-«  
»Das gibt es hier alles nicht«, unterbreche ich ihn und hoffe, dass er deswegen nicht ungehalten wird.  
»Nein«, gibt er zu, hält in der Bewegung inne und sieht mich seltsam an.  
Ich erschrecke, als er einfach meinen Schallfederhalter aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche mopst und ins Licht hält.  
»Hey!«, beschwere ich mich halbherzig, während der Doctor seinen Schallschraubenzieher neben meinen Federhalter hält.  
»Aber was könnte mehr Lärm verursachen, als zwei Schallgeräte die gegeneinander wirken?«  
Moment mal, denke ich, als er sich in Bewegung setzt und mit den Geräten in der Hand den Ozean ansteuert.  
»Halt«, sage ich und laufe ihm nach, während er bereits Knöpfe drückt und die hochfrequenten Geräte auf das Wasser richtet. »Sie wollen diese arme Kreatur doch nicht etwa dazu bringen zu stranden?«   
Der Doctor hält inne, als würden ihn meine Worte wie Blitzschlag treffen. Dann wendet er sich an mich und sieht mich, schockiert über sich selbst, aufgebracht an.  
»Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht«, sagt er mehr zu sich selbst und steckt seinen Schraubenzieher wieder weg. »Das ist vollkommen unangebracht. Böser Doctor!«  
Ich beobachte, wie er sich selbst ohrfeigt und stemme die Hände in die Hüften.  
»Und jetzt?«, wage ich zu fragen, während seine Wange leicht rot wird.  
»Ein Geschenk?«, fragt er und hält meinen Schallfederhalter in die Höhe.  
Ich stutze, bin zu überrascht und kann nur blinzeln. Wie meinen?  
»N-Nein«, stottere ich und streiche mir nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Auge. Blöder Wind. »Hab ihn... gefunden.«  
Der Doctor nickt verstehend, dann müssen wir beide zurückweichen, weil eine Welle um unsere Füße spielt.  
»Merkwürdig«, sagt er lächelnd. »Ich dachte, dass es sich hierbei um Ihre Initialen handelt.«  
»Ja, gibt schon seltsame Zufälle«, gebe ich zu und meine Augen huschen zu der kleinen Gravur an dem Federhalter.  
»Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle«, gibt der Doctor zu verstehen. »Und für was das S.H. wohl steht?«  
Ich schnappe mir den Federhalter aus seinen Händen und verstaue das Schallgerät wieder sicher da, wo es hingehört.  
»Was machen wir jetzt?«, wiederhole ich meine Frage von eben, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
»Still! Ich muss nachdenken«, maßregelt er mich erneut, dann läuft er rasch zu dem Treibgut zurück und legt sich über die gesamte Länge auf das Stück Holz, starrt in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und blinzelt dabei nicht einmal.  
Unschlüssig trete ich langsam näher und beobachte den Time Lord. Unheimlicherweise sieht er so aus, als würde er sich im Wachkoma befinden und ich trete mit einem mulmigen Gefühl von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
»Geht es Ihnen gut?«, frage ich flüsternd, weil ich Angst habe, dass er sonst wieder böse wird.  
»Ich habe nur eine Frage«, sagt er urplötzlich und richtet sich abrupt auf. »Samenspende?«

~ Ende der vierten Episode ~


	5. Episode Fünf

Ich kratze mich einigermaßen Verlegen am Hals, lache dann jedoch aufgrund des Gesichtsausdruckes mit dem mich der Doctor ansieht und rücke meine Lederklamotten zurecht.  
»Das lässt Sie nicht los, oder?«  
»Ich verstehe nur nicht, was einen Mann wie Jack dazu bringt, solch einen Schritt zu gehen.«  
Ich beobachte, wie der Doctor aufsteht und mit den Schuhspitzen seiner Chucks gedankenverloren gegen den Baumstamm tritt. Solange bis ein Stück der morschen Rinde abbricht und er sich unbehaglich abwendet.  
»Also das war so«, beginne ich und krame meine beste Märchenerzählerstimme hervor, während ich mit der Keksdose zu unseren Füßen liebäugele. »Meine Mutter wollte ein Kind.«  
»So weit komme ich noch mit«, sagt der Doctor emotionslos und sieht mich auch so an.  
»Aber es fehlte immer der Richtige.«  
»Jaaaa«, macht der Doctor und zieht das einfache Wort dabei so sehr in die Länge, bis es mehrere Silben hat.  
»Eines Tages ging sie also in eine Bar«, erkläre ich und kratze mit dem Stiefel eine Rinne in den feinen Sand. »Mum nennt das gerne 'Den Tag, als sie der Teufel ritt.'«  
Der Doctor macht ein angeekeltes Gesicht.  
»Bitte keine Einzelheiten«, ruft er aus und ich boxe ihn in den Oberarm.  
»Doch nicht was Sie denken! Es war eine spezielle Bar. Denn in dieser Bar verkehrten nur...«  
Ich sehe den Doctor eindringlich und wie ich denke vielsagend an.  
»Nur was?«, fragt dieser. »Karfelander? Raxacoricofallapatorianer? Vessicaner? Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Sie sind doch kein Alien?« Er scannt mich kurz mit seinem Schraubenzieher und besieht sich die Ergebnisse. »Kein Alien. Durch und durch menschlich. Oh, ich liebe menschliche Menschen.«  
»Männer«, beende ich meinen Satz endlich und kann nicht glauben, dass der Groschen noch nicht gefallen ist. »Es war eine Bar für Männer.«  
»Macht das Sinn?«, will der Doctor ernsthaft wissen, redet jedoch offensichtlich nur mit sich selbst. »Oh, war wahrscheinlich eine dieser... dieser... » Er schnippt mit dem Finger, bis ihm das richtige Wort einfällt. »Stripbars! Davon habe ich einmal gehört, als ich auf Kahler war. Unschöne Sache. Damals ist ein Trionier einfach so implodiert. Das gab eine Riesensauerei.«  
»Ja, so ähnlich«, lasse ich ihm in den Glauben. »Wie dem auch sei. Mum hat sich den ersten gutaussehenden Kerl geschnappt, den Sie finden konnte und so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er bereit war, seine... na Sie wissen schon... Freunde... zu spenden. Alkohol spielte dabei auch eine nicht ganz unwichtige Rolle.«  
»Hat Ihre Mutter Haaren auf den Zähnen?«, fragt mich der Doctor und schaut aus zusammengekniffenen Augen auf mich hinab. »Nicht wortwörtlich natürlich.«  
»Oh, ja, das hat sie!«  
Der Doctor schnalzt mit der Zunge und fühlt sich offensichtlich bestätigt.  
»Warum sind es immer die Mütter?«, murmelt er und sieht sich nach einer Sitzmöglichkeit um. Da keine andere da ist, macht er es sich wieder auf dem Baumstamm bequem und sieht mich abschätzend an. Ich fühle mich unwohl und werde mir meiner knotigen Haare nur allzu bewusst. »Sind Sie ausgerastet, als Sie das mit der Unsterblichkeit Ihres Vaters erfahren haben?«  
»So ziemlich, ja«, bestätige ich, denke aber immer wieder belustigt daran zurück. »Ist schon eine irre Geschichte.« Tut jetzt aber nichts zur Sache.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors wird freundlich, als er mich weiter mustert.  
»Sie können das gut.«  
»Was denn?«, frage ich, weil ich wirklich nicht weiß, was er meint.  
»Nur die Tür öffnen, auf die es ankommt«, meint er und deutet mit einem Finger kurz gegen seine Schläfe.  
»Ja«, bestätige ich und erinnere mich an den Moment, als er in meinen Geist eindrang um zu überprüfen, ob meine Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht. Ist das wirklich erst wenige Stunden her? »Ich lasse ja nicht jeden in meinem Geist herumspuken.«  
»Hat Ihnen das Jack... hat Ihnen das Ihr Vater beigebracht?«  
»Nein«, sage ich langsam und scharre die Furche zu meinen Füßen wieder mit Sand zu. »Das war ich selber. Wenn man eine rapdaische Folter überstehen will, darf man niemanden in seinen Kopf lassen.«  
Der Doctor blickt überrascht auf und sieht mich mit großen Augen an.  
»Die Rapda?«  
»Hm«, mache ich nur und setze mich wieder neben den Doctor, vermeide jedoch jeden Blickkontakt und sehe hinaus auf das Meer. »Ich bin auch schon viel herumgekommen.«  
»Die Rapda töten ihre Gefangenen. Ohne Ausnahme«, belehrt er mich und sieht mich dabei von der Seite her an, ich schaue jedoch weiter geradeaus.  
»Da hatte ich wohl mehr Glück als Verstand«, sage ich schlicht und tue das Thema damit ab.  
Der Doctor erwidert darauf nichts, und so sitzen wir schweigend ein paar Minuten da, während irgendwo in der Ferne ein Pterodactyloidea krakeelt.  
Schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Da ist noch diese eine Sache. Sie nagt bereits an mir, seit ich in die Tardis gestolpert bin.  
»Ich muss es einfach ansprechen«, platzt es daher aus mir heraus und ich klatsche auf meine Oberschenkel. Der Doctor sieht mich fragend an und ich ringe nach Worten. Als mir keine sonderlich blumigen Umschreibungen einfallen, beschließe ich, einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. »Das mit Rose tut mir sehr Leid!«  
Etwas blitzt in den Augen des Doctors auf. Nur ganz kurz, aber ich habe es trotzdem bemerkt.  
»Danke«, sagt er schlicht, beugt sich nach vorn und stützt dann überlegend das Kinn in seine Hände.  
»Ich weiß, dass Sie denken, es ist hoffnungslos, aber es gibt immer einen Weg«, spreche ich ihm Mut zu.  
»Nicht dieses Mal«, nuschelt er in seine Hand.  
»Es gibt IMMER einen Weg!«, wiederhole ich, diesmal noch nachdrücklicher und reibe mir zuversichtlich die Hände. »Haben Sie Vertrauen. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.«  
»Das ist es!« Der Doctor springt so schnell auf, dass ich vor Schreck beinahe nach hinten überkippe. »Zeit! Das ist die Lösung! Oh, ich könnte Sie küssen!«  
Ich halte dies allerdings nicht für sonderlich angebracht und will gerade meine Bedenken diesbezüglich äußern, als er bereits mein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und einen Kuss auf meinen Haaransatz drückt. Oh, okay.  
»Ich verstehe nicht ganz«, äußere ich, als er von mir ablässt, sich um seine eigene Achse dreht und auf das Meer hinaus sieht.  
Ich stelle mich sogleich neben ihn und sehe, dass er vor Freude strahlt.  
»Die Tardis wird auf ganz natürlichem Weg wieder zu uns kommen. Ihre Schutzmechanismen lassen nicht zu, dass sie verdaut wird, das heißt...«  
»Urgh«, rufe ich aus. »Sprechen Sie bloß nicht weiter!«  
»Sie wird ausgekackt!«  
»Sie sollten es doch nicht sagen!«  
»Wie lange dauert so ein Verdauungsvorgang wohl bei einem Pliosaurus?«  
»Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu? Und wieso sind Sie nicht gleich von selbst darauf gekommen? Habe ich Sie etwa mit meinem Gerede über Bars für Männer ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht?«  
Die Augen des Doctors huschen kurz zu mir und er rückt seine Krawatte zurecht.  
»Vielleicht«, gesteht er und ich beginne zu grinsen. »Hören Sie das?«  
»Ein Pterodactyloidea«, sage ich und bin froh, dass es sich gelohnt hat, als Kind ohne Unterlass »In einem Land vor unserer Zeit« zu schauen. Ich hatte jede VHS-Kassette. »Jetzt lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab.«  
»Nein«, sagt der Doctor abwesend und wir schauen beide angestrengt in die Ferne, als würden wir dadurch besser hören können. »Klingt nach Maschinenlärm.«  
Maschinenlärm?  
»Im Oberjura?«  
»Kommen Sie!«  
Der Doctor ergreift meine Hand, schnappt sich die Eichhörnchenkeksdose mit der anderen und wir hetzen den Strand entlang, durchstreifen Dünen, einen Hügel hinauf, bis hin zu einer weiteren Hochebene, die sich schnell in einer exorbitanten Baugrube verliert.  
»Das... ist Menschentechnologie«, sage ich schwer atmend und betrachte die monströsen Maschinen, die in der Grube vor sich hin werkeln. Ich fühle mich winzig, als ich die gewaltigen Apparaturen dabei beobachte, wie sie weiß Gott was abtragen. Unangebrachte Begeisterung steigt in mir empor und ich kann mich gerade noch davon abhalten, aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen. »Das sind Bagger 288! Zweihundertzwanzig Meter lang und sechsundneunzig Meter hoch. Dreizehntausend Tonnen pure Schwerindustriegewalt!«  
Der Doctor sieht mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an und ich bemerke so ganz nebenbei, dass die Keksdose verschwunden ist.  
»Ich... interessiere mich für... große... technische... Sachen«, fühle ich mich genötigt zu sagen.  
»Sehr gut«, gesteht mir der Doctor zu. »Eigentlich sind es dreizehntausendfünfhundert Tonnen pure Schwerindustriegewalt. Aber wir wollen mal nicht so kleinlich sein, denn wir wissen auch, dass er erst im Jahr 1978 hergestellt wird. Soll heißen...«  
»Was macht er im Oberjura?«, beende ich seinen Satz und der Doctor zeigt mit schnippendem Finger auf mich.  
»Sehen wir uns das einmal genauer an«, meint er dann und hält mir seinen angewinkelten Arm entgegen.  
Ich hake mich ein und wir schleichen gemeinsam an den Rand der gewaltigen Grube. Der Vredefort-Krater in Südafrika meiner Zeit ist ein Dreck gegen dieses Monument.  
Wir haben den Rand des offensichtlichen Tagebaus kaum erreicht, als uns Schüsse um die Ohren fliegen.

~ Ende der fünften Episode ~


End file.
